Dad, ¿Qué significa Te amo?
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¿Alguien te lo dijo a ti? ¡Seychelles estoy muy orgulloso de ti!" Se acercó a abrazar a la chica. "Significa Je'Taime, ¿Fue Espagne el que te dijo eso?" Rompió el abrazo el francés. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Inglaterra*<strong>

Seychelles respiro hondo y tocó la puerta de madera un par de veces hasta que escucho un par de pasos acercándose y la puerta siendo abierta.

"_Hello dad_" Saludo la chica al ingles.

El ingles parpadeo varias veces y se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara a su casa. "¡Seychelles! ¿Ocurre algo? Tus visitas no son muy a menudas"

"No, todo esta bien" Sonrió la chica y se sentó en uno de los sillones del ojiverde.

"¿Quieres una taza de té?"

Seychelles asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y pronto Inglaterra le servía una taza.

"_Thank you_"

Apenas si había dado un sorbo y la chica sentía que ya no podía quedarse callada, tenia que preguntar ahora.

"_Dad_, ¿Qué significa _Te amo_?"

Vio a Inglaterra dejar su taza de té sobre la mesa y colocando su mano sobre su barbilla con aire pensativo. "No lo se" Dijo al final, dándose por vencido. "Pregúntale a _Spain_, o podrías preguntarle a _France_"

Ahora con más curiosidad en comparación a unas pocas horas atrás, Seychelles asintió con la cabeza, con un brillo en los ojos.

"_Thank you_"

***Francia***

"_Papa_, tengo una pregunta" Dijo la morena, mientras tomaba su copa de vino y le daba un sorbo.

"Oh~ Puedes decirme, ¿que ocurre?" Pregunto el francés con curiosidad.

Seychelles dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesita y comenzó a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior y alzo la cabeza para mirar a Francia.

"¿Qué significa _Te amo_?"

Francia, quien al escuchar la pregunta de la chica casi se ahoga con el vino. "_Ohonhon~_ ¿Por qué? ¿Escuchaste a _mon amour Espagne_ decirlo?"

La chica suspiro algo aliviada. "Entonces es Español, ¿qué significa?"

"¿Alguien te lo dijo a ti? ¡Seychelles estoy muy orgulloso de ti!" Se acercó a abrazar a la chica. "Significa _Je'Taime_, ¿Fue _Espagne _el que te dijo eso?" Rompió el abrazo el francés.

"¡Oh!" Exclamo en sorpresa la chica, mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. "N-No, no fue _Espagne_, fue uno de los ciudadanos, la ultima vez que fui a visitarlo" Mintió la chica, algo nerviosa.

"Si ese es el caso, me gustaría conocerlo la próxima vez"

Lo que provoco que Seychelles se sonrojara más.

***Bélgica***

La belga se encontraba en su patio, cuidando de los tulipanes que su hermano mayor le había entregado semanas atrás, hasta que vio una sombra a su espalda.

La rubia se giro y se dio cuenta que era Seychelles, se aseguro de cortar un tulipán rojo y lo escondió tras su espalda para luego encontrarse con la morena.

"_Belgium_" Llamó la voz de la chica. "Acerca de lo que me dijiste hace un par de días…"

"¿…Sí?" Dijo la ojiverde, ahora un poco más nerviosa.

"Se lo que significa"

"Oh…" La chica sintió sus mejillas arder.

Seychelles, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido, creía que estaba apunto de estallar, respiro hondo y miró a la chica. "Yo… _Je'Taime_"

Bélgica se giro rápidamente hacia la chica, con la cara sorprendida. "Dilo de nuevo" Susurro.

"_I love you_"

La chica sonrió y se acercó a la morena, tomando una de sus mejillas con su mano. "_Ich liebe dich auch_" Contesto y se inclino para besar a Seychelles en los labios.

Seychelles sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero correspondió con el beso, cuando este fue roto por la falta de aire, vio como Bélgica le entregaba un hermoso tulipán rojo con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo sabia!" Trato de guardar la calma el francés, quien estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto, junto con el ingles. "Sabes, aprendió eso de mi, soy experto en el _l'amour_"

"_Shut up_, yo también puedo ser romántico" Se quejo el ingles, cruzándose de brazos, pero aun espiando al par de chicas.

* * *

><p>¿Es aceptable este fic? Lean mis otros fics~ ;)<p> 


End file.
